


Knots

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Hair Brushing, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Ferdinand contemplates cutting his unruly hair.Dorothea thinks it's anything but that.For Fluffcember Day 14, Hair Brushing.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write these two. I hope it's OK.

The first thing Ferdinand vaguely heard when he slowly began to rouse from his slumber was the whispers of his name and warm breath tickling his neck. 

“Ferdie…” a woman’s voice whispered to him a little louder than before, someone wiggling lightly in his arms.

Ferdinand let out a small groan as his eyes fluttered open. The sun seeped through windows of a room that did not belong to him, but one he’d quickly grown to call a second home of sorts at the monastery, with how often his free time was spent in it.

The Adrestian man turned his head to his right and laid his eyes on Dorothea Arnault, the woman who’d stolen his heart right from under his nose. In an instant, his frown caused by his struggle to wake up pulled up into a warm smile.

“Good morning, Dorothea,” Ferdinand greeted her warmly, caressing her cheek with his right hand. “I trust you slept well?”

Dorothea’s hand affectionately pressed against his. “Better than most other nights, yes.”

“Then consider me relieved.” Ferdinand leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dorothea’s forehead. Dorothea kissed his cheek in turn, and the two laid together in comfortable silence. Eventually, sounds of their fellow comrades and knights stomping out of around their rooms roused the two out of their light nap.

“Honestly,” Dorothea huffed. “You’d think they’d be more considerate at this time of the morning.”

“You would think that, yes” Ferdinand chuckled. “But I think it would serve us well if we followed their lead. We have much to do today, after all.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dorothea groaned, pushing herself out of bed. Ferdinand did the same, trying his hardest not to stare at her. Ferdinand began putting his clothes he wore the evening prior back on. But try as he might, he gave into temptation, Ferdinand looked up and noticed Dorothea limping slightly towards her nightgown that’d been strewn across the floor the evening prior.

“Dorothea? Are you OK? Did you hurt yourself?” Ferdinand asked, alarmed and uncaring that he was staring at her naked form.

Dorothea put the nightgown back on and made her way to her bed. “No, I’m not, Ferdie. This is all your doing, after all,” Dorothea grumbled.

“My doing? But how?” Ferdinand blinked at her quizzically before it clicked in his mind.

“Oh,” was all Ferdinand could say, his face tinged with red.

“Yes. ‘oh’” Dorothea rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Would you please fetch me my brush and that chair, Ferdie? Seeing the state of your hair is not doing good things for my sanity.”

“O-of course,” Ferdinand nodded. The young man snagged the brush and chair. He carefully passed the brush to Dorothea and took a seat in front of her. With gentle strokes of the brush, Dorothea began to comb through his hair, gently taking out the pesky knots in his hair that lingered despite his best efforts. After some time passed in silence, Ferdinand found it in him to speak again.

“Dorothea. I am contemplating asking one of the monks in the monastery to cut my hair soon. It has been on my mind for some time, seeing how unruly it has become.”

“Unruly?” Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “I think it looks wonderful, Ferdie,” Dorothea disagreed, running her hands slowly through his locks. It was an incredible sensation that he couldn’t get enough of. “I know you didn’t do it because you wanted to be fashionable, but even so, I think it suits you perfectly. It makes you look majestic. Fierce. Handsome,” she rattled off compliments in a sing-song voice. “It reminds me of a lion, funnily enough.”

“A lion!” Ferdinand laughed heartily, trying to mentally compare himself to one of those fierce beasts he’d seen but a few times before in Enbarr. “I am not sure I have the ferocity of a lion, but it is appropriate, considering where we align ourselves, is it not?”

“I suppose so,” Dorothea agreed. More gentle strokes of Dorothea’s brush went through his hair before she continued. “But before I forget Ferdie- you don’t have to keep your hair like this just because I like it.”

He let her words sink in for a moment. “I suppose I do not, yes,” Ferdinand agreed. “But if it is your preference, then it shall remain.”

The brush running through his hair stopped. “Ferdie,” Dorothea sighed. “Really, you don’t have to do that for me. What I think shouldn’t- doesn’t have much value, after all.”

“Dorothea… do you truly have such a low opinion of yourself? Even if others may think that what you think holds a great deal of value to me, even for something as mundane as my hairstyle,” Ferdinand reassured her as best he could. 

**  
**  


“But do not have fear,” Ferdinand raised his voice slightly, the grin evident in his tone despite his back to her. “I have fought as a mercenary with my hair like this for some time now. I have grown used to dealing with it. If push comes to shove, I will cut it, but until then, I have all the reasons I need in the world to keep it.”

“All the reasons in the world, huh?” Dorothea hummed.

“But of course. Yours is enough. You…”

“Yes?” Dorothea whispered, pushing Ferdinand to speak.

The noble-turned-mercenary shifted in his seat. “You have always been enough, Dorothea,” Ferdinand professed. “Even in my darkest of times, times when I struggled the most, the memory of your face and your voice was what allowed me to carry on. It always pushed me forward. I want you to know that Dorothea. You mean a great deal to me- to everyone here. Please do not forget that.”

Ferdinand felt his heart drop at an agonisingly slow pace when Dorothea stopped brushing and didn’t speak a word. Unsure of what to do, Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak.

“Dorothea, are you…?”

“Ferdie? Can you turn around for me?” the songstress interrupted him, her voice barely a whisper.

“Turn around?” Ferdinand questioned, but did as she asked. “Very well, then. Is there something the matter? Please accept my apologies if- mm!”

Ferdinand flinched in surprise when Dorothea grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a searing, sudden kiss, reciprocating the kiss after recovering from the shock. Clearly, his words had a positive effect on her, to Ferdinand’s delight.

“Ferdie? When is that war meeting for today meant to start?” she asked quickly after they pulled apart.

“The war meeting? I believe we are scheduled to begin soon after breakfast. Why do you ask?”

“Good. We have plenty of time then.”

“Plenty of time?” Ferdinand asked curiously- the only words he could speak before Dorothea kissed him and pulled him back down to her bed.

Despite how much Ferdinand detested the knots in his hair, he supposed getting a few more now wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual!


End file.
